Enough
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda's problems cause an uproar at the Agency.
1. Chapter 1

Enough

Chapter One

Amanda came home from work feeling overwhelmed and totally exhausted after she and Lee's latest case had been blown out of the water and Smyth told them to work out their problems out of the office. For the next week, they were both suspended without pay!

Lee had a talk with Billy after Amanda left. He said, "C'mon. Okay, we argued. But it's nothing to get suspended for-."

Billy shook his head. "Do you realize that because of your ''quibbling", that incident at the State Department could have caused World War Three?! You were both supposed to be watching for any suspicious packages coming through the door! And what happens? A man that's worked there for years slips under our radar because you wouldn't let Amanda tail him!"

Pounding his fist on the desk, he continued railing at Lee! "I thought I was going to be fired because of your foolishness!"

Then in a seriously deadly tone he looked at Lee and said, "You get your ass out of my sight! And when you get back here next week, I want to see you and Mrs. King act accordingly! In other words, keep your crap out there! Prove to me and Smyth that you're up to standards and can be professionals! DISMISSED!"

Lee left the office shell-shocked as if someone had killed Billy and replaced him with someone he didn't recognize!

Meanwhile, Amanda had gone to lie down and Jamie came in to her room. "Mom, Billy invited me to a movie tonight. Since Phillip's gonna be at the ball field, I told him I could go. So can I? "

Amanda sat up and said quietly, "No young man! You didn't ask me until after the fact! You call Billy up and tell him you have homework-."

Jamie was crestfallen. "But I did mine already. And Grandma would've let me go-."

Amanda raised her voice! "Since when is your grandmother the parent around here! I said no and that's final!"

Jamie got angry then saying, "She might as well be since Dad took off and you're never here any more! Phillip and me have rights here too, you know! "

Amanda put him out of her room and said, "Go to your room and stay there until dinner's ready! Move it! "

She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed and sobbed! First work and now this! She couldn't take any more!

Dotty came upstairs and knocked on the door."Amanda? What's going on? "

Amanda cried, "Not now Mother! Leave me alone! "

Jamie met his grandmother in the hall. "Mom's sure mad! But all I did was-."

Dotty nodded and hugged him. "I know dear. You go to your movie. I'll deal with your mother. Go on now."

Dotty went to her room and called IFF. "I want to speak to Mr. Melrose. Immediately! "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Enough

Chapter Two

Dotty waited on the line for IFF to connect her with Amanda's boss. She could tell Amanda had been overworked lately, and she was determined to find out why!

Then she was connected, and the voice said, "William Melrose here..."

Dotty said, "Mr. Melrose? I'm Dotty West. Amanda King's mother. "

Billy sighed. Great. Just what I need right now, he grimaced. Trying to be patient he said, "What can I do for you, Mrs. West? "

Dotty said, "Well for starters, I'd like to know what you people are doing to my daughter! You have her working non-stop lately at all hours of the day and night. She hardly eats or sleeps anymore and she's upset more now and taking her frustration out on this family and I won't have it!"

Billy heard enough at this point! He said, " Mrs. West, IFF works for the Government and they expect a level of professionalism that frankly some of my staff is lacking lately, including your daughter. The top people including my supervisor have instucted me to suspend them for a week without pay starting today! Now, from here on out you are not to try to run interference for Amanda! She is I hope an adult that can work out her own problems! She is not at this point fired, but I wouldn't push it if I were you!"

Billy sighed and said calmly, " Now, what I would suggest is that you allow her this week to clear her head and get it back to normal. This is a film company I'm trying to run, not a daycare center. I need my staff to act in a businesslike capacity while they're in my employ. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Mrs. West? "

Dotty nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, I think so. I'm very sorry to have bothered you. It's just that I love her dearly and I was worried about her. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me today. "

Billy said, "Yes, well hopefully next week cooler heads will prevail everywhere. Goodbye, Mrs. West. "

Dotty said, "Goodbye, Mr. Melrose. " Dotty hung up and swallowed hard. It's not like Amanda to have problems getting along with people. Maybe she'd ask her about it later.

Amanda came into her mother's room. "Mother, where's Jamie? He's not in his room-. "

Dotty sat Amanda on her bed and said, "I know, dear. I sent him to the movies with Billy. Look, you're on edge and taking it out on Jamie when the boy hasn't done anything-."

Amanda stood up and shook her head."Oh, boy! You really are running the show here, aren't you?! Well, have at it, Mother! I'm done! You can just go on raising my children while I see what I can do to save my job-!"

Dotty said sharply, "Now you look here, missy! I've had enough of your outbursts! And don't get smart-mouthy with me about the children! I moved in here after Joe left out of the goodness of my heart because I didn't want you to struggle alone! "

Amanda began to cry softly and said, "I-I know, Mother and I've loved having you here. Believe me! It-It's just that-."

Dotty took her hand and sat her down again and sighed. "My sweet girl, I know you've been lonely. Lord knows I know what that's like. But I get lonely too. And to be honest, the boys are your responsibilty. Amanda, I need a life as well. As much as I love you all, I could sometimes use a break myself."

Dotty brought Amanda's face up to meet hers and said quietly, "I wanted to know what was bothering you since you came home, so I spoke to your boss, Mr. Melrose-"

Amanda was ashamed! "Oh, Mother you didn't! "

Dotty shrugged. "Wasn't the best Idea I had, considering he basically told me to butt out. I have decided something though. Tomorrow, I'm taking the boys to see Uncle Herman for a while to let you work out whatever you need to without interruption. They are your kids Amanda, but you're not in the right frame of mind to be around us. Now, do you think the school will have a problem with the boys having the week off? "

Amanda shook her head. "N-No. I'll tell them it's a family emergency. They can make up their work when they get back."

They both got up and Amanda looked at Dotty. "Mother, I'm-."

Dotty hugged her. "I know darling. I am too. C'mon, we'll pack for them and then work on dinner. At least Phillip should be home in time. And don't worry about Jamie. He and Billy will probably have dinner at Billy's house anyway."

Meanwhile, Lee was at Nedlinger's at the bar when Francine came in and sat next to him. She said, "Well, you and Amanda are the talk of society this week."

Lee growled, "Save it! I'm not in the mood!"

Francine put up a hand! "Hey! Take it easy! Well, besides the suspension, what else happened? "

Lee shook his head. " Nothing! Amanda and I were given our proverbial walking papers for a week and told to go to a neutral corner until we could behave like big boys and girls! Billy might as well have sent us to bed without our supper! What garbage! "

Francine said gently, "May I ask what happened? "

Lee ordered another and looked at Francine. She shook her head. "No thanks. How bad was the fight? "

Lee groaned as he swallowed a healthy sized dose of his second drink and said, "Amanda wanted to tail Jones because she thought something didn't sit right with him. I didn't happen to agree with her because I had suspicions about Roberts. Well, she went her way and I went mine. Turns out she was right, but he got away with the defense plans for NATO. "

Francine winced! "Ooh. How mad were Billy and Smyth?"

Lee sighed. "I believe I could have talked Billy down except Smyth got an earful from the President, who ordered our suspensions week, effective immediately."

Francine said, "God, I'm sorry. Well, you'll get rest anyway. "

Lee half-smiled. "Oh, you better believe it! Tomorrow, I have a flight to Tahiti! No one, including Amanda King is going to ruin that!"

Francine looked at him and wondered, "Is this really how he feels?" She was surprised he wasn't home packing. "So, the whole week there, huh? Sounds great. Wish I were going. "

Lee said , " Yeah but unfortunately, Billy's given you some of mine and Amanda's assignments. By the way, Beaman and Fielder will be helping-. "

Francine said, "Ohh noo! How did I get them?! Look, couldn't you just apologize and make nice so that you two can come back ? "

Lee said, "No. A week is what we were given and we have to just ride it out." Looking at his watch he said, "Okay, I'm going. I'll send you a postcard. Good luck with Beaman and Fielder. "

As he left, Francine said, "Ned? Can I use your phone? I'm waiting for a friend." Francine hoped Amanda would be in a receptive mood to talk.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

Chapter Three

The phone rang as Dotty and Amanda were getting dinner on the table. Dotty said shaking her head, "What is wrong with America? Don't they realize what sitting down to dinner means anymore?! "

Amanda rolled her eyes at her mother and sighed. "Mother, they don't live here, so they don't care. I'll get it. "

As Amanda answered, Dotty said, "It's just rude, that's all! All manners have gone out the window as far as I'm concerned."

Amanda nodded and answered to the caller. "Hello? "

Francine said, "What are you doing right now? "

Amanda was surprised! Francine of all people calling her at all. "Hello to you too, Francine. What do you want? I'm just having dinner. "

Francine sighed. "Well, I was hoping you could perhaps come to Nedlinger's and join me for a drink. Don't worry, though. Lee just left."

Amanda leaned against the sink, her back to her mother. "I'm not worried, because I'm not coming. Why the sudden urge to have girl talk? You and I aren't running in the same social circles, and I really don't think-."

Francine said quickly, "Amanda, stop! I think we have to find a solution to your situation with Lee-. "

Just then, Lee popped up in the bushes, startling Amanda! He mouthed, "We have to talk."

Amanda waved him away from the window and pointed toward the gazebo! He nodded and hastily left! She sighed and said to Francine, "Look, a solution has just presented itself. Thank you for calling. Goodbye, Francine. "

Amanda hung up and Francine on the other end said, "I don't believe this! I go out of my realm to at least play peacemaker for those two and she hangs up on me! Unbelievable! Well, that's the last time I'll do that! Work it out yourself, little mama! " She put the phone down angrily and left to go home.

Meanwhile as Amanda had hung up she said, "Mother, Ferguson's dog is loose again. I'm gonna go see if I can get him to go home. "

Phillip who came downstairs after washing up said, "Can I help, Mom? "

Amanda pointed to the table said, "No. Eat your dinner while it's hot. " Apologetically, she looked at Dotty. "I won't be long."

Dotty sighed. "Fine. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'll put your plate in the oven on warm. "

Amanda kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mother. "

Dotty watched Amanda leave and said, "That girl! I swear! "

Lee was waiting in the gazebo when Amanda appeared. They sat down and Amanda said, "As usual your timing is impeccable, Scarecrow. "

Lee chuckled and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well I'm sorry about that. I did try to phone from my car, but your line was busy on the way from Dulles. "

Amanda said quizzically. "Dulles? Were you going somewhere? " Getting up suddenly, she said, "N-No that's none of my business. We're supposed to be mad at one another and we're talking like old friends. What do you want? "

Lee quipped. "To talk to an old friend?"

Amanda sighed, sitting down. "C'mon Lee, what's wrong? "

Lee sighed. "Well, I was planning on getting out of here for a while. Got a ticket for Tahiti and went to the airport and then they told me the flight was cancelled due to bad weather there. I don't know if it was a bad joke or a sign. "

Amanda said, "A sign? "

Lee took her hand. "Yeah. That I should stop yelling at my partner and we should try to work on this."

Amanda said, "Really? After today, I thought you'd never wanna see me again. "

Lee shrugged. "I thought the same about you. "

Amanda was beginning to understand and said," How bad was it with Billy? "

Lee shook his head. "Whoa, there was no calming that beast of a mood. So, how were things here? "

Amanda sighed. "Not half as bad as that, but I still have fences to mend. So what do we do about this? "

Lee said, "Why don't we meet at my place tomorrow for breakfast and we'll discuss it?"

Amanda felt his forehead. "Breakfast? Are you sick? "

Lee brushed her hand away. "No. But I'll at least have coffee, okay? Do you have your poppyseed cake to bring over? "

The ice was slowly melting. Amanda nodded, "Sure. 10:00 okay?"

Lee nodded and they both got up. He said, "See ya tomorrow. " He retreated into the bushes and Amanda shook her head.

"Good night to you too. " Tomorrow should be interesting.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Chapter Four

Amanda pulled into Lee's apartment complex and found the visitor's area and parked. She took a deep breath and let it out saying, "It's now or never..."

Getting out with her purse, she then went around to the passenger side and carefully got the cake out and then proceeded to lock both doors and head for the entrance to the building.

The doorman let her in and got the elevator for her. He winked at her saying, "Between you and me I wouldn't say a thing if you were to park next to Mr. Stetson from now on given his regard for you, but there are pesky rules I have to follow. "

Amanda smiled and blushed slightly saying, "Well, thank you so much. Have a wonderful day. "

As the elevator closed and she was heading up to Lee's floor, she had to wonder if tongues were wagging in this place as well as work. She knew the doorman was just being kind and she decided not to worry about it.

The elevator stopped and Amanda stepped out going to Lee's door and knocked. After a few minutes, Lee opened the door. "Hi. C'mon in. "

As he shut the door he said, "Here, let me take that cake. I've got coffee brewing. It should be ready soon. "

Amanda said, "Thanks. " She took off her coat and sat down on the sofa while Lee brought the cake into the kitchen.

Amanda said, "Do you need help at all in there? I could-."

Lee said, "No thanks. I've got it under control- oh, Amanda! "

Amanda came in suddenly worried. "What is it? "

Lee shook his head. "It's still warm- you made it this morning? I didn't want you to go to all that trouble! "

Amanda shrugged. "It's a peace offering. Besides, I had to make an extra last night for the PTA meeting tonight. It was really nothing. "

Lee said, "But you got up early-."

Amanda said, "Lee, it's okay. I didn't mind. Anyway, now that I'm in here, let's bring everything out, hmm? "

Lee smiled at her and said quietly, " All right. "

After getting plates and the coffee cups out, Lee poured the coffee while Amanda sliced the cake and put pieces on both their plates and then they went out to the dining room and sat at the table.

Amanda looked at Lee, who was staring at the phone. "What's wrong? "

Lee took a bite of the cake and then sipped his coffee and swallowed saying, "I'm not used to not having calls from Billy, telling me to get my butt in there. "

Amanda sighed, "I know. Mother asked me if I was going into work today and then she remembered why I was home. "

Lee said, "Right, which brings us to why we're having this pow-wow in the first place. "

Amanda said, "Yeah. Look, from now on if I have an idea about a suspect, I'll just run it by you first. "

Lee took her hand and said, "No, Amanda. You have good instincts. It isn't fair that I shut you down at every angle-. "

Amanda said, "But you've been at this longer and I should respect that and not go off willy-nilly!"

Lee gave her a comical look. "Willy-nilly? What the hell is that?"

Amanda groaned,"Okay, okay! I meant half- uh, half-."

Lee grinned,"You mean "half-cocked"?"

Amanda said, "Oh, c'mon! "

Then they both laughed! It felt right to let go of the tension they'd both had since the case and fallout.

Amanda said, "Lee?"

Lee said, "Yeah? "

Amanda said smiling, " You're actually eating something that isn't stale for breakfast. Congratulations. "

Lee groaned, "Oh, knock it off already! " But he smiled as he said it. Then he said, "Let's take a walk and do some more work on our situation. "

Amanda said, "Deal. Let me help you clean up. "

They headed for the park near his place, walking slowly. Lee said, "Amanda..."

Amanda nodded. "I-I know- me too. So, where do we start? "

Lee said, "Well first off, did you square things with your family? "

Amanda said, "Actually, Mother suggested that she and the boys go to Uncle Herman's for the next week while I stay behind and get some alone time. She thought it would be good for me. They went early this morning before I came over. "

Lee shrugged. "You didn't drive them? "

Amanda shook her head. "No. They took a cab to the train. Besides, Jamie was still upset with me and although she didn't say so, I think Mother was too from yesterday. "

Lee said, "Do I want to know how bad it was? "

Amanda said immediately. "Nope. It'll be okay when we all regroup next week though. I got the boys out of school, telling the vice principal that it was a family emergency in Vermont. "

Lee noticed a look on her face just then and said, "What's the matter? "

Amanda sighed. "The more I lie about things lately the easier it gets to do it. Is that wrong? "

Lee took her hand as they kept walking. " No. I mean morally in normal circumstances it would be I guess, but in our line of work it's necessary sometimes. For instance..."

Stopping them from walking, Lee looked at her and said, "I was born in New York, was raised in Montana, and work for the phone company- truth or lie? "

Amanda shook her head and said, "Of course a lie."

Lee smiled and said," Good girl. Now, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through all this time and I'm damn glad I have a partner like you even if I don't seem to show it a lot of the time. "

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and swallowed hard." T-Truth? "

Lee smiled lightly and nodded, squeezing her hands. " Yeah."

Amanda gave a lopsided grin and said, "My turn. I'm an expert at hand-to hand combat and have traveled extensively throughout the world. "

Lee groaned, "Lie of course. "

Amanda gave a nod and then said, " I've got a secret ingredient in my poppyseed cake that no one's ever been able to figure out. Not even my mother who's tried to copy it, but hasn't even come close. "

For a long moment, Lee looked deeply into Amanda's eyes but for the first time since their partnership started, he wasn't able to read her! "I-I'm not sure. Wow, you truly have me stumped! I guess I'll have to have more. "

Amanda said smiling, "You go right ahead. All I can tell you is that my mother said my recipe puts hers to shame."

Lee laughed and said, " Okay. Let's go back and test this theory shall we ? "

Amanda nodded and then said, "Think we'll be okay next week? I've got a mortgage to pay soon and being suspended without pay puts a real cramp in my household budget. "

Holding hands on the way back Lee said, "We'll get better by learning to trust one another implicitly and if we need to talk it through during a case, we'll do that. Besides, I've become accustomed to my present life style and don't wish to have to cut any corners since I don't have a family to worry about the way you do. So, are we good then?"

Amanda smiled shyly, "As long as we don't lose what we've built on already. Sure. "

They went back to his place hopeful that their partnership and friendship could sustain to the future.

The End


End file.
